


The Ring

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim pops the question in a most unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any way shape or form and make nothing from this.  
> A/N:Beta'd by drivven. Written for a [photo](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/417776.html?thread=15334128#t15334128) that sail_aweigh posted over at jim_and_bones.

He didn't understand why in the hell Jim had insisted that he come up here as they left the last Timbuktu planet. Wasn't like he had never seen this same sight time and time again. Still here he was listening to the insanity that was the bridge crew; all the while wishing he was back down in the medical bay where he was safe from most of it.

"Chekov do we have visual confirmation of the _ring_ yet?"

"Nyet Keptin."

"Mr. Sulu what is the hold up?"

"Waiting on word from the other party Captain."

"Lt. Uhura, have you had word from the other party?"

"Negative Captain. Perhaps Mr. Spock has seen a sign of it?"

"Mr Spock?"

"Affirmative Captain a ring has been located. We are now awaiting confirmation from a second party."

"Bones would you do us the honors of being the second party?"

"Damn it Jim I'm a Doctor not a Scientist," the sulky doctor complained while stomping over to Spock's station. "It's not like I even know what in the hell I'm looking for."

"Just look in the viewer and tell me what you see. Please Bones," Jim said softly and nervously.

"Damn puppy dog eyes and damned idiots who use them," Bones muttered before looking into the viewer and freezing.

After a few minutes of tense silence Leonard turned and looked deep into the baby blue eyes of his lover searching for something... a confirmation... a sign before clearing his throat and whispering; "There appears to be a ring of some sort in the viewer Jim. Don't know why it's there... but I sure would like to know."

"Well then Bones... what do you say to us going to warp factor two and engage?" Jim said with a shit eating grin.

"I say that's the most idiotic marriage proposal I have ever heard."

"Bones?" Jim said meekly looking hurt.

"Aw hell, and I'm an even bigger idiot for falling for it. Yeah Jim. Your answer is yes," Bones said with a blush coloring his cheeks, while reaching for the ring in the view finder. He couldn't believe that Jim had talked the whole crew into this set up. Then again who wouldn't follow this captain to the ends of the universe? He knew he would and he would be doing it very happily with the title of husband.

~Fin~


End file.
